1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat attachable to the tailgate of a pickup truck.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Portable seats are well known in the art. Such seats are usable in a wide variety of locations including stadium seating, beach seating, park seating, and the like. However, there is a need for a seat that is usable with a standard pickup truck's tailgate. Such a seat must be of relatively simple design and construction and must be easy to use. Ideally such a seat will be easy to store and transport. The seat should be foldable such that once folded, it will easily fit behind the seat of a typical pickup truck.